


【drarry】玻璃另一边的男人

by beautifulloserha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulloserha/pseuds/beautifulloserha
Summary: 简单解释一下，哈利在杀死伏地魔时透支了自己，导致魔法反噬，身体承受不起。因为魔力会跟随记忆压垮哈利，所以只能对他一忘皆空，让他还能以麻瓜的身份好好活着。哈利毕竟身份特殊，还有食死徒流窜在外，魔法部安排了人来保护他，这个人就是德拉科。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	【drarry】玻璃另一边的男人

我是一个不幸的人。

生活中的每一分每一秒，都如有实质从我皮肤上溜过，提醒着我命中的缺憾，就像一个完美的苹果被蛇咬掉一口。要命的是，我并不知道这缺憾是什么。

我为此暴躁、焦虑，像个一点就炸的火药桶。幸而我早已因车祸逝世的父母留下了一笔十分可观的遗产，所以我能放任自己。就算无法融入社会，也不用太担心。

说实话，一团糟。我的生活一团糟。我曾经在一个星期内遭遇超市失火、电梯故障、刹车失灵。从那以后我就不喜欢出门了。我的心情不喜欢，上帝看来也不喜欢。我辞掉编辑的工作，开始尝试当一名作家，这样就算待在家里也能挣钱。

就在我辞职的第一天，马尔福搬到了我隔壁。

我对他印象深刻。马尔福不像是会住在这栋平民公寓的人，他看起来完全出身于另一个阶层。看他第一眼，你会惊叹于他的俊美，看他第二眼，你可能会因为他的傲慢而怒火中烧。赞美与轻蔑在我胸口奇异地交织，像是变成一只张牙舞爪的猫，将我的心脏抓挠得鲜血淋漓。

于是，我会不由自主地注意他。

德拉科·卢修斯·马尔福。他住在我隔壁。我们的房间布局相同，阳台紧紧挨在一起。只不过他将阳台装修成了书房的一部分，四面封闭起来，只留下一扇窗户。透过这扇玻璃窗，我能看见与天花板齐高的书柜。可能是半梦半醒间的错觉——我常常在摇椅上晒着阳光睡觉——我有一次看到书本自己从书柜里飞出来。透过这扇玻璃窗，我也能看见舒适的地毯，十分少见的绿色，银色镶边。偶尔马尔福本人会出现在玻璃另一侧。他冷冰冰的冲我点点头，便坐进单人沙发看书。他会看很长时间的书，一整个下午或一整个晚上。他仿佛一个从时光尽头穿越而来的幽灵。现在很少会有二十来岁的年轻人花费这么多时间在书本上吧！毕竟智能手机要有趣多了。

马尔福看书时，是十分俊美的。而且由于低着头，专注于其他事情，便不会露出那种嘲讽一切的傲慢表情。他那金色头发和低垂着的灰蓝眼眸就像是从油画上截取下来的，如此温柔，如此忧邑，又如此典雅。

马尔福是一个美男子。当我意识到这一点时，我想我可能有点喜欢这个冰冷沉默的邻居。

我不敢说，我从没谈过恋爱，更别提对方同是男性了。我是一个不幸的人，一个有缺憾的人，我害怕把一切搞砸。

渐渐地，马尔福的书房开始频繁接待一个女客人。她有一头乱糟糟的棕色头发，一脸聪明相。当我们的目光隔着玻璃窗相撞时，她激动地半个身子都朝我转过来。

我吓了一跳，还以为她会跨过窗户，扑向我，给我一个热烈的拥抱呢！

当然，这一切都没有发生。她略显紧张地对我微笑，然后转过身躯，始终背对我了。

马尔福给她倒了一杯茶。

我怀疑他们可能是恋人，这个猜测令我心痛如绞。

星期一的下午，这个女人又来拜访马尔福了。我干脆出门去超市，没什么好买的，只提了一瓶速溶咖啡回来。

我在楼梯拐角停下脚步，我听见马尔福在送他的女孩出门。我踟蹰不前，又因为旺盛的好奇心不愿后退，像只坏掉发条的玩偶卡在那里。

随即我意识到，他们之间并不像是分别的情侣。马尔福的语气甚至称得上气急败坏了：“不……我没有！我没有再去接近他了，每次都是他主动凑上来！”

女人说了些什么，音量实在太低，我没能听清。

马尔福的声音瞬间沉下去，坚定又冰冷：“我拒绝。格兰杰，你没有资格干涉我的工作。如果我不同意，你们就不能换人！”

原来他们之间是工作关系！我脸上腾起羞愧的红色——偷听别人的工作内容实在不怎么光彩，我是鬼迷心窍了吗？我连忙轻手轻脚地转身离开，等名叫格兰杰的女人走了，才回到自己屋里。

这天之后，对马尔福的好奇就像一粒种子破土而出，瞬间长成参天大树。

我想知道他的工作，他的职业，他的家庭，他为什么会住到我隔壁。我还想知道他都在看些什么书，他为什么会喜欢这么难看的地毯，当他不在公寓时他都去了哪里。

对马尔福近乎病态的单恋啃噬着我的心。我的心脏空空如也，里面只饲养一只小兽，有最野性的尖牙和利爪。终于有一天，它冲出了我的胸膛。

马尔福不在家，我确定他不在，因为我听见了锁门的声音。我回到阳台，伸长胳膊去够那扇窗户——我想从那儿爬进去。

上帝保佑，马尔福居然没有反锁他的玻璃窗。

这很神奇，我从来都是一个循规蹈矩的人。我的童年，我的成长经历决定了我必须是一个安静又规矩的人，否则我刻薄的姨父会让我饿肚子。但此时此刻，我仿佛被另一个人格支配了。另一个我自己，他拥有无限的勇气，强烈的好奇心，以及对马尔福说不清道不明，却深如渊峙如岳的感情。

所以我像一个中世纪的骑士，从阳台爬进了马尔福的书房。

落地的瞬间，我怀疑自己来到了另一个世界。令人惊叹的世界！

精致的茶壶仿佛被什么看不见的丝线牵引，自己往被子里倒红茶。墙上的油画居然可以动，一个肖像从自己的画框钻进隔壁的画框，他们交头接耳，窃窃私语。就在马尔福平日里看书的地方，桌上摊开一本厚厚的，古老的魔药学专著。咦？还是关于魔法流失与反噬的魔药。

等等，魔药？

我的头开始隐隐作痛。

我拿起这本书，露出被它压住的报纸。我从未见过这样一份报纸，新闻图片都是动图！

我在报纸上看到了自己的脸，顶着硕大一行标题：“哈利·波特一周之内遭遇三次伏击！食死徒余党何时逮捕归案？”

鲜红的血砸在报纸上，我的太阳穴嗡嗡作响。梅林的袜子！我抹了一把脸，鼻血还是持续不断地渗出来。

我感觉到疼，全身似乎都要散架了。一股强横的力量撕扯着我的肌肉，我的筋骨，我得扶住沙发才能阻止自己跌倒在地。

“哈利？哈利！”

谁在叫我？

模糊的视线中出现德拉科的脸，他什么时候回来的？我都没听见开门声。哦对了，这是他家，他能幻影移形。等等，什么是幻影移形？

我好像把心中所想问出来了，德拉科的表情变得惊恐万分。

我在疼痛，可我在这该死的疼痛中品尝到了血腥味的满足。生活的实质唾手可得，我的直觉告诉我！生活，那被蛇咬掉的一口苹果……玻璃另一边的德拉科。

我怕我会再次失去，我想触碰，我想打碎这层玻璃！

我向德拉科伸出手，颤抖着，血管突突直跳。

德拉科从他的袍子里抽出一根光滑的木棍，指向我。他的手很稳，应该也很冷，动作熟练得像是这样做过千千万万次。

他念出奇妙的韵律，奇妙的音节。他对我说：“一忘皆空”。

我看见眼泪滑下德拉科的脸颊，平静得像是这样流过千千万万次眼泪。

我不知道，我也涌出同样的泪水。

**Author's Note:**

> 简单解释一下，哈利在杀死伏地魔时透支了自己，导致魔法反噬，身体承受不起。因为魔力会跟随记忆压垮哈利，所以只能对他一忘皆空，让他还能以麻瓜的身份好好活着。  
> 哈利毕竟身份特殊，还有食死徒流窜在外，魔法部安排了人来保护他，这个人就是德拉科。


End file.
